elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Creatures (Arena)
The descriptions below are those written by Bethesda Softworks in the The Elder Scrolls: Arena Manual. Creatures Daemons These creatures are from the Netherworld, often gating themselves into our plane of existence on some errand of their choosing. They are dangerous foes, highly intelligent, completely chaotic in nature, and powerful in the ways of magic. Often they have high fire resistance, and are subject to attack only by special weapons. They are very dangerous to face. Fire Daemons also have the ability to see invisible creatures. Goblins Goblins are vile, nasty creatures, short in stature and almost rodent-like in their frenzy to feed. Rather unintelligent, but dangerous to the inexperienced. Golems Golems are creatures created by those practicing in the arcane arts. They are fashioned from a material to resemble a human form, then animated and set to particular tasks, whether that be questing for an object, or guarding a tomb. There are three varieties known to exist in the land; Ice Golem, Stone Golem, and Iron Golem. Any of these are dangerous, each with its own special abilities, immunities, and spell casting powers. Defeating one is a feat well worth praise, for they are very formidable opponents. Hell Hound These canines are actually from the nether planes, usually summoned by some powerful being to perform a service. They attack with their powerful jaws, or with a fire breath that burns their intended victims. They are resistant to fire based spell. Homonculus A Homonculus is a strange being usually created by a higher level Wizard, who has somehow combined the properties of certain spells with parts of various demons. These creatures are often set to guard areas, using their ability to fly to patrol corridors. They have the ability to cast spells, using these effectively with their normal attacks to ward whatever areas they have been set to guard. Lizard Men Once thought to be distant cousins of the Argonians, it was soon evident that these Lizard Men had little to nothing related to them whatsoever. They are a race of carnivorous reptiles, whose use of language stretches only far enough to communicate the location of their prey to the rest of their hunting party, which then move to attack and feed. Medusa The Medusa is a creature with the upper body of a woman and the lower torso of a snake. It writhes along using its hands and body to wind its way through its lair. Medusae are very strong and intelligent, and armed with a fearsome weapon. Their stare has the ability to paralyze an opponent. Because of their magical nature, they are immune to weapons below a certain quality. Minotaur Minotaurs are a combination of both man and bull, having the body of a man and the head of a bull, and are cruel man-eaters. They are not particularly intelligent, but can track a man by their scent alone. They are very strong and slightly resistant to magic. Orc Orcs are a superior version of goblins. Indeed, scholars have often speculated that these two creatures are somehow related. Nevertheless, they are stronger than their cousins, and are very dangerous, often equipping themselves with weapons found on their opponents. They are not overly intelligent, but are cunning enough to stalk their prey and set up ambushes. Rats Rats: Scavengers, these disease-ridden vermin crawl through many of the cities sewers, or make their home in places where they can use their numbers to attack and bring down large prey. Spiders These arachnids are of the giant variety, very poisonous, and extremely fast. They often inhabit places underground, where the moist depth can keep their chitinous skin pliable. They are able to reproduce quickly enough to take control of and inhabit any location they find in only a matter of days. Trolls Trolls are shaggy, green-skinned creatures, which often are set to guard areas by high-level mages. They are generally unintelligent, but regenerate any damage done to them quickly. Killing a troll is almost impossible, for doing so would require that the damage be done in such a way as to destroy the flesh, rather than just sever it. It is for this reason that they make such formidable adversaries. Wolves Wolves are cunning, dangerous hunters who mostly live in forests and glens. They use their highly developed sense of smell to track their prey. They hunt in well-organized packs, and are known for their ferocity in battle. It is rumored that far to the North, is a large and more dangerous version of the normal wolf. These Snow Wolves are said to be able to freeze their prey using some sort of magic. Undead Creatures These are creatures that dwell in the dark and remain in our realm, although they were sentenced to a separate realm after their earlier demise. Ghosts These spirits were once human, but are now trapped between here and the ethereal plane. They exist as spirits only, but have a chilling effect upon those they attack. Ghosts have the ability to drain a wizards spell points at range. Ghosts are difficult to hit, and often hide themselves in the shadows, where they are effectively invisible. Ghosts also have the ability to see invisible creatures. Ghouls Ghouls are a type of undead are the carrion eaters of dungeons, crypts, and other burial places. They feast on human corpses and rotting flesh. Although they are not very intelligent, they have a natural cunning that aids them in finding food. Because of their vile habits, ghouls have a chance of transmitting a disease to those they bite. Liches Liches are Wizards who have attempted to cheat death by prolonging their life through the use of spells and such, eventually turning themselves into a form of the undead. Few have ever faced such a creature and lived to tell the tale. It is known that they are very powerful, able to defeat high level characters easily, and able see the invisible. They are known to have immunity to most forms of weapons, regeneration capabilities, and any other powers that would be associated with higher level mages. Be cautioned, these creatures are beings of such power that it would be unwise to face one without properly preparing yourself with powerful equipment or artifacts. Skeleton Skeletons are undead creatures, once human, now animated by some forces either magical or supernatural. They usually are set to guard certain places, such as burial crypts or vaults. They have a single-minded purpose, and will track their foes until the hapless victim is found and destroyed. Skeletons are resistant to edged weapons. Vampires With the exception of a Lich, vampires are perhaps the most feared of all the creatures, which prowl the land. Vampires are exceptionally intelligent, very strong, and very fast. They are immune to most normal weapons, and regenerate lost health points. Silver weapons do double damage towards them, however. Because of their reclusive nature, not much else is known about these powerful undead Lords. They are believed to have spell casting ability, the ability to see invisible creatures and the ability to command other creatures. Wraiths Wraiths are the spirits of long dead mages, trapped into this state either by the circumstances surrounding their death, or by being called up from the dead by a more powerful Wizard. They often are set to guard things, or to patrol different areas. It is known that Wraiths can cast spells, and will do so in order to destroy any who trespass into their domain. Wraiths also have the ability to see invisible creatures. Zombies These undead are dangerous indeed, for they carry with them the curse of their deaths. Those who are struck by a zombie have a chance of getting a rotting disease, which will slowly but surely eat away at their health, eventually turning the victim into a zombie. es:Criaturas (Arena) fr:Créatures (Arena) hu:Élőlények (Arena) pl:Stworzenia (Arena) pt:Criaturas (Arena) ru:Существа (Arena) uk:Істоти (Arena) Category:Arena: Creatures Category:Arena: Gameplay Category:Arena: Lists